Bath Time!
by Kioko the pirate
Summary: Getting Stitch to take a bath still isn't easy. Matter of fact its still just as chaotic. One Shot, please review.


Bath Time

By: Kioko the pirate

It had been about a month and a half since Stitch and Angel's romantic night out. They had come home early the next morning and found everyone waiting for them. Of course everyone thought that they were coming home so late because they had had some… fun. Unfortunately the following conversation ended up needing Stitch and Angel to explain the birds and the bees to the kids. They had over heard the argument and started to ask a lot of questions.

But now it was mid July and everything had calmed down. It was an unusually warm morning on the island of Kauai; Kioko was just leaving his bathroom. His hair was still wet and out of its usual style, it now hung down to just below his shoulders. He was wearing nothing but his black pants. He gave a tired yawn as he shuffled into his kitchen and over to the pantry. He opens it and pulls out a pack of Oreos; he then walks over to the fridge. He opens the door and looks in.

"Of course… no milk." Growled Kioko as he slammed the door shut.

He shuffles over to the counter and throws the Oreos down. He reaches up to the cabinets above the counter and pulls out a small vile. It was filled with tiny brown leaves; he sets it down and walks over to the sink. He fills a glass with water and walks back over to the counter. He sets the glass down on a small red circle on the counter and presses a near by button. There was a quick flash of light, when it faded the water in the glass was boiling.

Kioko grabs the vile and empties its contents into the boiling water. He stirs it with his finger, despite the scolding water. After about a minute he carries the glass and the cookies over to the table and sits down. He begins to eat the cookies, dunking them in the boiling brew and eating them with a smile.

"Ah, who would have guessed that two totally different things, like Oreos and Koriganian herbal tea would go together so well?" sighed Kioko as he took another bite.

After a few minutes Kioko's meal was interrupted by the telephone. He gets up and walks over to the phone. He gulps down the mouthful of cookie he had left before raising the device to his ear.

"Yeah?"

"Kioko… its time. Come on over, we need to move fast." It was Nani's voice on the other end. Her tone was quiet, as if she were a spy.

An evil smirk formed on Kioko's face. "It's about time, I was worried that you would forget." Said Kioko in an evil voice.

"Oh please, like I could forget this. Just get your alien butt over here." Said Nani in a raised whisper.

"I'll be over in just a few minutes. See you then." Said Kioko as he hung up the phone. Kioko turned and began to chuckle evilly.

A little while later at Lilo and Stitch's house, things were normal. Lilo and Nani were in the kitchen cleaning up; the kids were out back playing. Jumba and Pleakly were in their room arguing over one of Jumba's experiments. Stitch was just sitting on the couch watching TV and Angel was taking a bath.

After a few minutes there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Said Lilo as she walked into the room. She walked over to the door and quickly opened it. Kioko was on the other side, he was now fully dressed and his hair was in its regular style. "Hi Kioko." Greeted Lilo in a cheery voice.

"Hey Lilo, hey Stitch." Greeted Kioko as he walked into the house and closed the door behind him.

"Hey." Said Stitch in a lazy voice.

"So, what are you watching?" asked Kioko as he walked over and sat down next to Stitch.

Stitch gave a heavy sigh as he slumped down in his seat. "Survivor: Cannibal Island."

"You know, I'm so tired of those shows. They lost their originality a long time ago." Said Kioko.

The two of them just sat there for the next few minutes with out a word. But suddenly Kioko begins to sniff the air. "What is that smell?" asked Kioko in a slightly disgusted tone.

"That would be Stitch, he hasn't taken a bath in weeks." Said Nani as she walked into the room.

Kioko raised an eyebrow and looked over at Stitch. "Dang Stitch, you smell worse then when you fell in that skunk farm. I thought you got over that whole bath fear thing."

Stitch gave a small growl and folded his arms across his chest. "I only pretended to not be scared of them any more, just to get Lilo to stop trying to help me get ride of my fear. I still hate baths."

"Which is weird, because the kids like taking baths and Angel likes to take baths." Said Kioko as he motioned towards Angel who was walking into the room wrapped in a towel.

"Yeah Stitch, you know baths can be very relaxing. Who knows, maybe you'd like them if you'd just stop worrying about drowning?" said Angel as she looked at Stitch.

"I don't care what you guys say, I'm never going to like baths and I'm never going to take one again." Growled Stitch.

"Yeah, well you know what Stitch. We have a little something to say about that." Said Lilo as she walked over and locked the front door.

"This has been a problem for too long." Said Nani as she blocked the kitchen door way.

Stitch began to look around nervously. "Um, Angel… what are they talking about?" asked Stitch as he looked over at his mate.

Angel was just standing there, twirling her towel like a lasso. A wicked smile crept across her face. "Stitch… honey, none of us can stand your stench."

"And that's why your not going to escape this time." Said Kioko as he stood up and faced Stitch.

"So Stitch…" started Lilo in a calm voice.

"**Its bath time**!" yells everyone in unison.

Stitch's ears dropped right as Angel flung her towel/ lasso at him. He leaps up off the couch, narrowly avoiding being caught. Right as he lands Kioko leaps at him, Stitch again leaps to the side and escapes the pirates' clutches. Stitch breaks for the one open door way in the room. He runs into the hallway and quickly looks around; he sprints towards the staircase right as Nani swings a net at him. Stitch runs up the stairs, his claws clicking and scrapping on the wooden floor.

He reaches the top of the stairs and quickly looks both ways. He was breathing heavily as he stared down at the two dead ends. He sprints down the hall towards Lilo's room right as Lilo and Kioko reach the top of the steps. His pursuers look down the hall just in time to see Lilo's door close. The two of them run down the hall to the door, Lilo throws open her door and takes a step in. But right as she did Kioko reaches forward and grabs her by the back of the collar.

"What was that for?" asked Lilo as she looks at Kioko.

"Just take a look." Said Kioko as he pointed towards her room.

Lilo looks in to see her room replaced by the Grand Canyon. Her door was sitting right on the edge of the cliffs. "He activated a hologram, so what?" asked Lilo.

"Duh, remember this is a fully interactive hologram. If you would have stepped into your room, you would have plummeted to the canyon floor." Explained Kioko.

"So, I would have landed on my floor. No big deal."

Kioko gave a deep sigh. "Lilo, when I say fully interactive I mean fully interactive. If you would have fallen off of that cliff and hit the ground, you would have been killed."

"Say what!" yelled Lilo.

"The electrical signals that the system gives off in order to create the feeling of the environment, would have over whelmed your mind and would cause your body to think its dead. So in turn you would die."

"What, why did you install something so dangerous? I just wanted a holographic room, not a possible death trap!"

"Well, I disabled all of the environments that I considered dangerous. Like battle fields, volcanic craters and down town Los Angeles. I never expected for you to nearly fall to your death in the Grand Canyon."

Lilo just gave a frustrated growl. "Wait what about Stitch! Where is he, did he fall off the edge?" asked Lilo in a worried tone.

"Don't worry… look over there." Sighed Kioko as he pointed across the canyon.

Lilo looks in the direction that he was pointing and squints her eyes. Across the canyon she could barley make out a tiny blue dot. It was moving back and fourth very slowly.

"That should slow them down, their never going to get me in that evil bath tub." Growled Stitch as he paced back and fourth and breathed heavily.

Across the canyon Lilo was desperately thinking of a way to get stitch. "Why don't you just lure him over here with the promise of coconut cake or something?" asked Kioko as he leaned against the door way.

"I can't lie to him, he's my friend and if I lie to him he really won't like taking baths."

"Have you two caught him yet?" yelled Nani from the bottom of the steps.

"Do you want me to come up there and help?" added Angel as she impatiently tapped her foot.

"We almost got him don't worry!" yelled Kioko.

A moment later Lilo snapped her fingers and got an evil smirk on her face. "I've got it! Activate over ride code 9362!" yelled Lilo into the room.

"Over ride accepted." Chimed a feminine computer voice.

The canyon began to blur away into nothing and a moment later the distorted landscape formed into Lilo's regular bedroom. Leaving Stitch just standing a few feet in front of them.

Stitch took a quick look around before taking a big gulp. "Uh oh." Said Stitch quietly.

"Gotcha you little lint ball!" yelled Kioko as he once again leaped at Stitch.

Stitch once again side steps the assault and charges towards the door. He blows past Lilo, nearly knocking her over. He runs to the top of the steps and looks down to see Nani and Angel waiting for him.

"There's no escaping this Stitch. Just give up." Said Angel in a sly voice as she slowly started to walk up the steps.

"You know, there is very little that I wouldn't do for you Angel, because I love you so much. But you are not going to get me in that bath tub." Said Stitch with a small laugh.

"Oh yeah, we'll just see about that!" yelled Angel as she leapt up the steps towards Stitch.

Stitch leaps onto the banister and slides down to the bottom of the steps. He leaps past Nani and her net and runs into the kitchen, where he skids to a halt. Jumba and Pleakly were standing just a few feet away; Jumba had the net gun raised at him.

"There is no where for to be running now 6-2-6."

"Yeah, its time for a good scrubbing. You stinky little monster." Added Pleakly.

Jumba raised the gun and pulled the trigger, launching the familiar blue net at Stitch. The tiny blue experiment quickly ducks under the net, instead of hitting him, it wraps around Nani who just stepped into the room.

"Jumba!" yells Nani angrily.

"Heh, sorry bigger girl. Will be more careful next time." Said Jumba with a nervous laugh.

While Nani yelled at Jumba, Stitch ran out of the kitchen and towards the front door. He got ready to leap through the doggie door but right as he leapt for it, he was tackled to the ground by Angel. She yanks him to his feet and puts him in a head lock.

"That's pretty good hun, where did you learn this from?" asked Stitch, he could barley breathe because she had him so tightly.

"I've been watching our daughter do this to her brothers. It seems to work for them, so I decided to try it myself." Said Angel as she strained to keep Stitch in the hold.

"Your not bad, but I'm still better." Said Stitch as he grabbed her arm and yanked it off of his neck. He broke the hold, causing Angel to stumble and fall on her butt.

He runs into back into the hall way and quickly disappears from every ones sight. Angel gets up and walks into the hallway; she is joined by everyone else after a moment.

"So did you guys get him?" asked Kioko in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh shut up, you didn't catch him either." Growled Nani.

"He's just got to be around here some where." Said Pleakly as he looked at the group.

"Yes, but question is being where did he get too?" added Jumba as he rubbed his large chin.

"We can't let him get away from us. I don't know how much longer I can stand that smell of his. I can hardly sleep at night because it drifts into my room." Blurted Lilo.

"You think it's hard for you to sleep, try being in the same bed with him." Growled Angel.

All of them just stood there for a few minutes, trying to figure out where Stitch had gone. After a few minutes of utter silence, a small shifting noise caught Angel's sensitive ears.

"I think I know where he is." Said Angel in a quiet voice.

"Where?" asked Lilo as she kneeled down next to the pink experiment.

Angel motioned with her finger for them to follow her. They all walk to the end of the hall, past the stairs and finally stopping in front of a closet door. "He's in there." Whispered Angel as she pointed towards the door.

"Are you sure?" asked Nani.

"6-2-4, like 6-2-6 has extra sensitive hearing. Which is meaning that she is being very sure." Blurted Jumba.

Kioko gave a small chuckle. "He's locked himself in the closet, good. Now he really has no place to go. Angel… open it." Commanded Kioko.

"Are you sure?" asked Angel as she raised her eyebrow.

"Just do it." Said Kioko.

Angel just shrugged. "What ever you say Kioko."

Angel reaches up and slowly turns the knob. After she fully turned to knob she flung the door open. Every one gave a small jump back, half expecting Stitch to burst out. After a moment they all looked into the closet, the only things they saw were a few coats and a couple pairs of boots.

"Where is he?" asked Lilo.

Kioko gave a sigh and stepped into the closet, he reaches towards the coats and quickly moves them aside. Revealing Stitch, who was huddled up in the corner of the closet with his ears lowered and a scared look in his eye. He looked up at every one and gave a nervous smile.

"No where to go now Stitch. It's time for your bath." Said Kioko as bent over and grabbed Stitch.

But as he lifted Stitch off the floor, Stitch flipped around and dug his navy blue claws into the floor. Kioko strained to pull Stitch out of the closet, but Stitch's grip was to strong. After about a minute of pulling Kioko finally managed to pull Stitch out of the closet. Unfortunately Stitch did not let go of the floor and ended up ripping a floor board out of the floor.

Kioko pulled Stitch out of the closet and carried him towards the bathroom, with everyone else escorting them. They managed to reach the bathroom despite all of Stitch's struggling and trying to escape from Kioko's grasp. They entered the bathroom and walked over to the waiting bathtub. Kioko lifted Stitch above the tub of water and prepared to drop him.

Jumba closed and locked the bathroom door right as Kioko removed his hands from Stitch. But instead of falling, Stitch clung onto one of Kioko's arms.

"Get in the tub you little ball of stink!" growls Kioko as he desperately tries to shake Stitch off of his arm.

"No, never! Your never going to get me in that tub!" yells Stitch in an almost childish tone.

But after a minute Stitch's grip finally slipped and he fell into the warm tub of water. In a flash everyone leapt forward with brushes and soap, and they all began to scrub Stitch down. He desperately tried to climb out of the tub, but it was to no avail. It took about half an hour but they finally managed to get Stitch smelling descent again. Lilo lifted him out of the tub and set him down on a towel, while Angel grabs the hair dryer and steps in front of him.

She turns it on, sending a blast of hot air into Stitch's wet fur. A moment later she turns it off, leaving Stitch a giant blue ball of fluff. "That's for the squirt gun incident." Said Angel in a sly voice.

Stitch just growls as he wipes his fur down with his paws. "There you see, it wasn't that bad." Said Lilo with a smile.

"And now you smell a lot better." Said Kioko with a smirk.

"I don't care what you guys say. I still don't like baths." Growled Stitch.

"Then I guess we'll just have to go through all of this again." Said Nani with a disappointed sigh.

"Yeah well, the next time you guys need my help just call me." Said Kioko as he turned and unlocked the door.

"Hold on, your not going anywhere yet." Said Nani in a scornful voice. "You have to fix the closet floor now."

Kioko gave a sigh and opened the door. "Alright." Said Kioko as he walked out of the bathroom.

Stitch gave a small laugh as he watched Kioko shuffle away. "What are you laughing at? You have to clean the bathroom." Said Lilo as her, Angel, Jumba, Pleakly and Nani all left the bathroom.

Stitch's ears drop and he gives a small growl. "You guys are cruel, I swear!" yells Stitch.

**Well that's the end of this story, please review. I'll have the next Tejina story up next. Well, I'll see you all later.**


End file.
